


Undone

by nightofdean



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Unbound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

It’s a kick to the gut and it’s all he can do not to break everything within the vicinity. Dorian wishes he could just yell and shout, with all the fervor John has on a good day, but that kind of reaction would be seen as ‘crazy’.

It hurts, the betrayal, it’s a slap in the face, and he’s barely keeping it in. He feels numb now as he stares at the monitors. Vaughn’s face rotating, displayed now as a criminal, as the monster he is.

It sickens him. It sickens him that he could even _feel_ sickened and it scares Dorian. What other emotions was he capable of. Could he break and murder hundreds like Danica.

Dorian now more than ever wished desperately that he couldn’t feel, that he was more like the logic based MX’s. He understood the reason behind the upgrade. It made sense to create a machine that wouldn’t be affected emotionally in such an emotionally straining job.

Why would someone create a ‘person’ just so they could watch them be wrecked by the world? 


End file.
